its Grad at Gallagher!
by I'm a Gallagher Girl
Summary: It's time to open those envelopes! "M16! C.I.A.! and the-" Bex looked shocked. I broke out in tears why did the circle recruit her! How badly do they need to kill me! Rated T cuz i'm paranoid of course as always written in Camie's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

"OMIGOD CAM THIS IS AMAZING!" Liz cried! We had just graduated a minute ago and Liz was surprised that she got the award for the computer whiz of our generation! "Mace! Over here!" I yelled Macey had been talking to Mr. Solomon about something...hmm what though? "Cammie!" BEX yelled. "I GOT INVITED TO M16! C.I.A. AND-" she opened her last envelope. "shit" was her only remark. She named every spy agency but one. The circle. Tears were streaming down my face. I looked around and realized that Mr. Solomon, and my mother were whispering to Bex about something. Zach came over to me with an envelope in his hand. I read the address and knew it was from the circle. I started sobbing into Zach's shirt...he held me protectively. Macey and Liz had envelopes identical to Zach and Bex's. I sighed...I got invited to all agencies but the circle. "Don't worry Cam. I won't join the circle they are just trying to get the people closest to you to..." he trailed off. I didn't want to hear the last part again. Liz, Macey and Bex came running over to me. "Cammie. I swear i will not join the circle! Even if they kill me i won't let them get you!" Bex soothed and took me out of Zach's arms and held me in hers. "Cam don't worry...the circle can't have me I would be much happier with the C.I.A. knowing that you're safe." Liz said. "I'm in the same boat as Cammie! WHy would they recruit me!" Macey screamed angrily walking over to the shredder pushing her paper from the circle in it along with Liz's and Bex's! "thanks Mace" They called to her. Zach still had his in hand reading over it. "Cam what if I became a double agent?" Zach asked me. I gasped in surprise that Zach would do that. "To get info from the Circle and report it to the C.I.A.?" He questioned us girls. "Zac-Zach you wouldn't? They will find out and track you down and KILL YOU!" I didn't realize that I was now yelling and acting like a 6 year old that doesn't wanna take a bath. I was crying harder now. "Cammie it might be worth it" he reasoned. "Fine Zach go on! Just forget about them wanting me and live your life as a double agent!" I yelled. My mom came over with Solomon and asked what was wrong. "Well all my best friends just got recruited to the Circle!" I screamed angrily. "AND ZACH WANTS TO BE A DOUBLE AGENT WITH THEM!" I added cursing under my breath. "But my REAL friends shredded their papers" I said pointing to Bex, Macey and Liz. "Cam I-" Zach stopped when he saw the tears falling down my cheeks. I stormed out with Bex, Macey and Liz on my heels. When I was in our suite i found Zach's 6 bugs as usual and chucked them out the window. I opened my letter from the C.I.A. and read carefully I was signing the piece at the bottom and was sealing the envelope back up when there was a knock at the door I walked over to open it I saw a dark black figure standing there the world started spinning and I saw Zach's face right before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cammie" I heard Bex's voice. I jumped up. I was in the hospital wing of Gallagher. "why am I here?" I asked her. "well you passed out when you saw Solomon at the door with your mom." She replied. "oh Cam thank God!" Liz cried walking in with Macey. They both gave me tight hugs and then sat down. "Macey what should I do with Zach?" I questioned Macey I was really torn! "Hey Cammie! You're awake!" My mom exclaimed coming over and hugging me. She gestured to us "meet me in my office in 20" . We nodded. "I wonder whats going on" Macey wondered aloud. Good question i thought.

"Ladies, Zach" Mr. Solomon greeted. We were gathered in my mother's office Liz, Macey, Bex, Zach and I. "We were just wondering if you guys would like to become teachers at Gallagher when you aren't on missions?" My mom asked. "AHHH!" Bex and I were jumping up and down and screaming like Tina's little sister when she got a puppy. "Liz, you would be working with Dr. Fibs and teaching the research team. Macey, We're starting a special class on how to fit in...that would involve lots of fashion and right down your alley. Zach, Cove ops, P and E and helping Cammie with her job. Bex, Cove ops, P and E and also helping Macey." My mom asked them. She got nods, yes ma'ams and screams back! "and for Cameron. Rachel and I would like you to become...Headmistress" Mr. Solomon smiled at me! "Cammie! I'm so proud!" Bex yelled lunging at me for a hug. Macey and Liz followed. My mom and Mr. Solomon we laughing. I left the group hug and went over to Zach and gave him his very own hug. "You're gonna be the best Cove ops teacher" I whispered in his ear. "No I am" Bex protested. "No offense guys but I think Cammie is" Liz added blushing. "Cammie if you take up our offer you will be responsible for many things including helping out with all classes and also making sure Gallagher is safe frome the circle. "Miss Morgan? How will Cammie be headmistress if the circle is after her?" Liz questioned my mom. "Well Miss Sutton, Cammie will be in a safe house over the summer and she can come back again in fall. As you see joe and I have some important missions to do and cannot teach anymore. We will spend lots of time around the academy though. To help and stuff'' my mom replied. "Well I think that you lot should get to work. By that I mean paper work" mr Solomon chuckled. "Oh and Cameron, if you need substitutes for missions Abby volunteered" My mom added. As they walked out the door Mr. SOlomon handed me a sheet of paper with different safe houses on it. "Lets go house shopping!" Macey exclaimed sarcastically. It was decided that Macey and Zach would spend the summer with me in my house...Liz was spending half the summer with her parents and the other half at my house. Bex was going to England to see her parents and help on missions and she promised to spend the last two weeks with me!

"It only took me three kicks and five punches to get him to agree" Bex told Macey trying to hold back giggles. "He really wanted to be a double agent for Cam's sake" She sighed..."I told him that Cammie would be happier if he just worked for the C.I.A. and didn't risk his life everyday" Bex continued. I was eavsdropping on Bex and Macey's conversation. Right. I would be happier if Zach didn't risk his life every day for ME. I wish that the Circle of Cavan didn't exist! But I can only wish right? I snapped out of my trance when I heard someone coming towards the door and a high pitched scream "CAMMIE!" Bex yelled! "You weren't supposed to hear that!" She cried into her hands. "Zach really does like you Cam he says 'shes the only thing that matters to me. the only thing that matters' and I had to do something he would have ruined my best friends BLOODY LIFE!" she told us. Macey sighed and walked out of the room. "Thanks for the help Mace!" I yelled at her. "You're welcome" was her only reply.

"Cam wait up!" Zach yelled to my back. "Hi future Cove ops teacher!" I smirked at him. "Stole my smirk eh Morgan?'' he replied. "You're loosing your touch Goode" I shot back. "I'm a Goode for crying out loud I'll never lose my touch" He winked at me. "Maybe I shouldn't have dumped Josh" I muttered...having some fun with this. "What did you just say Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. "OH nothing just talking about how I shouldn't have broken up with Josh in your world Jimmy" I lied smoothly. "Cam breaking up with Josh is the second best thing you've ever done." He smiled warmly. "Whats the first?" I asked him confused even more than before. "Going out with me" he smirked. "you keep thinking that Zach keep on thinking that"

**sorry short chapter so mannyyyyyyyyyy things to doooooooo. AkA homework ughhh**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cammmmie!" I jumped up on my bed. "Whaaaaaat Bex it's onlyyyy seeeevennnn AAAAAAAMMMMMMM" I yelled at her. "Actually Cammie we have a meeting with the C.I.A. at 9 in Roseville at Starbucks" She sang back. "are Liz Macey and Zach coming?" I hollered at her back. "Macey and Liz are...But you'll have to hurry up if you want to look presentable" she shot back. "haha! Presentable for whooo?" I asked. "For ZACH and the C.I.A. " she laughed. I groaned at walked over to the washroom to take a shower. "Morning Cam! I installed a special thingymabobber! Just talk and the shower will do it!" Liz told me. "See! Watch!" She walked over to the shower and said "On! Warm Please showerhead!" Nothing was working...I couldn't help not laughing. It was just hilarious to see Liz mess up! I mean she is a genius..."Ha i got it!" She exclaimed! She shower was running and the water was a perfect temperature. "Thanks Liz!" I called as she was walking out. Ahhh the water was so nice and warm I was rinsing off my conditioner when.."Cameron Morgan you have exactly 50 seconds before i shut the water off!" Bex threatened. She was right we had to leave soon. My mom scheduled us an early appointment and told us to be ready for anything, They said it was only to finalize our deals with them. They offered us 3 million a year...I think that's the contract I'm signing as far as I know. Bex, Macey and Liz are really excited to get payed so much! Liz wants to help Dr. Fibs rebuild the Lab and buy some new materials. Macey didn't need the money she was rich anyway but she said she was gonna buy us really cool stuff for our birthdays. And Bex found this hip new store at the mall in Roseville called Lululemon and immediately fell in love with their clothes. It wasn't cheap though...but it probably would be if you get payed 3 million a year. What would I do with all the money? Safe houses? Oooh I want a safe house in Florida and maybe South Africa, Tanzania. Yeah life is good. We were walking towards the limo that the C.I.A. sent for us when Mr. Solomon came running out...shirtless..."Cammie! CAMMIE! oh good I thought the circle had you!" he screamed. "why would you think that Joe?" Liz questioned clearly confused. "Weellll I rigged the Grand doors to strangers touch..." he trailed off. "YOU HAVE OUR FINGER PRINTS!" Liz exclaimed. "Dr. Fibs did it for me" he shrugged. Liz huffed probably fed up that Dr. Fibs didn't ask her to help. "Anyway ladies, Zach good luck! OH and Cam remember do whatever is necessary you never know where 'they' are" he told me. I nodded in return, we hopped in the limo i was squished in between Zach and Bex. "Cam! did you see! he has a bloody thousand pack!" Bex scream/whispered. "you surprised?" Macey smirked. "Not at all" Bex chuckled a bit. "were here!" Zach poked me. "yay!" Macey said with a hint of sarcasm...she wasn't completely convinced that this was a good idea. But teaching at Gallagher girls will eventually get boring, right? and we need something to keep us on our toes. We'll probably be gone one third of the semester of missions hopefully sucess full ones. I sighed and got out of the limo. Zach put his arm around my shoulders and spoke soft conforming words. "IDENTIFICATION PROCESS PLEASE STAND ON RED BOX ONE AT A TIME" the words boomed out of the electronic screen. Bex stepped up first gripping my hand tightly. It scanned her eye ball and opened the door for her..she waved and stepped in. I went next it scanned my eye and then finger...another door opened up and I stepped in. I kept on walking it felt like the secret passageways at Gallagher. It was dark and there was no sign of Bex I kept on walking and suddenly felt a drop and I was falling down a hole into darkness. "shit! shit! shit!" i muttered this was NOT good. I landed with a thump. I saw computers and ... "shit" i muttered again and went looking for the hole to climb back up. "Sorry Cammie sweetheart but you are coming with ME!" thats the last I heard before a hard slap came to my face and I blacked out for two hours...


	4. Chapter 4

"haha! Cameron! FINALLY I HAVE HER!" I heard the voice and immediately recognized it. Shit. just shit. The. Circle. Of. Cavan. FREAKING. Has. Caught. Me. AND. My. Best. Friends. and. boyfriend. And Catherine was standing exactly 2 feet away from me. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep for another hour when I heard her footsteps fade. I acted quickly. I realized i was tied to chair...but they only tied up my feet and hands. I slipped my feet out of my shoes and got my feet out. I used my feet to grab the swiss army knife i always kept in my hair. YES! My hair it acted as a headband! Thanks Liz. I swiftly cut my rope handcuffs off. "Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey, and of course my son. Zachary." I heard Catherine speaking to them in a room aprox. 20 metres away. Crap. act fast Cam. WOAH back it up a sec. Catherine just said Zach is her son! NO WAY i thought. I heard the footsteps again and spun into action. I jumped onto the roof and punched a tile...that was sad. The circle is losing its edge it was cream shade 2.5 not cream shade 2.499 like the rest of them. I jumped to roof and climbed inside wait. i jumped to the ground and cleaned all the dandruff off the tile with my shirt. I hopped back into the hole in the roof and started crawling. I found the roof where she had my girls and. Boy. I heard her talking and then i heard a click. "See everyone I will now show you where I have Cameron going through torture." she grinned devilishly. "Crap" I heard Zach mutter. Macey was trying to stop Liz from balling. And Bex had already untied herself and was starting on Macey. OOOOOOOOOOh Bex I miss you already. Catherine clicked a remote and a surveillance video popped up. "WHAT THE F***!" Catherine yelled. Looking straight at Zach. "Who's the dumb one now?" he smirked at his mother. she looked ready to kill him. She warned them to stay put or else. I took a step back and punched the roof again. "BEX! ZACH!" I whispered. "I think i hear Cammie" Zach said worriedly. "I'm up here genius" I replied. "SHHH!" i whispered. "Come up and HURRY!" I yelled as i pulled Liz and Macey up with bex and Zach supporting them from the bottom. I pulled Bex up and then she helped me pull Zach up. Luckily I heard Yelling and realized there was no dandruff here. Hmmm weird. Zach pulled my arm and we started running. I ran ahead sensing where to go. I found another uncolored tile and pushed. It opened up and led to the roof. we reached the roof and I started explaining. "JUMP okay? Just jump and wait...I have parachutes 5 of them" I handed everyone parachutes. Those were in my UGGS. Zach smirked. "What else do you have in there Gallagher Girl?" "Nothing for you Blackthorne boy" I replied. "ONE TWO THREE JUMP!" Bex hollered and I leapt for life . I landed in the forest to see Zach slowly falling down and Bex helping Macey and Liz up. Zach landed safely and I reached into my left boot to get my iPhone. I dialed Joe's number and waited. "Hello" a sleepy voice asked.

"Joe its Cammie! I just escaped the Circles headquarters and I need Backup I have the gang but we landed in some forest near the headquarters! How fast can you get here Solomon?" I replied.

"Dont worry Cam I'll be there in 10!" He answered sensing my worry.

I hung up and told them to run towards the light. I saw a dark black C.I.A. Chopper coming towards us. "KKK Stop running they're here!" I yelled. the door of the helicopter opened and I saw Aunt Abby jump out with a ladder attached to the chopper and Joe was on comms steering her. "ABBY!" Liz cried in relief! "Hey Honey!" she yelled back. I hopped onto the ladder followed by Bex then Macey, Liz and Zach. I got onto the chopper to be greeted my Joe in a big hug. Abby pulled me away from Joe and started congratulating me for escaping the Circle of Cavans headquarters. I was taken back to Gallagher. I was questioned alot by my sisters. And according to Tina. Zach and I snuck out and the girls followed. LITTLE did she know what I did WITHOUT Zach and my girls. My mom appeared and ran towards me embracing me like She hadn't seen me in years. I had to go into questioning. I left after an hour to meet up with everyone. and Joe. I walked into Joe's office to see everyone waiting. I had figured everything out...the circle had sent the limo and we fell for it. Joe said the C.I.A. Limo arrived when we left in the Circle's. And they had told them that they were already on their way. And because we graduate from Gallagher at 22 we were already technically adults. Then when I had called they hadn't told Rachel until Joe and Abby left. "I guess I should drive you girls and Zach to the C.I.A. huh?" Joe offered. I took that offer and hopped into his red Mercedes Benz Bulletproof and Waterproof convertible. Hopefully a better ride this time...

**oh my god i kept trying to type Joe and it was correcting it for HOE! Hahahahaha...sorry for the cliff but i didn't have time to finish. :(**

kelsey ''_''


	5. Chapter 5

"we're heeeere" Joe sang. Yes Joe Solomon + actually singing. Macey threw me a looking asking if I'd ever heard Joe actually sing, I shook my head that no i hadn't. We entered a completely different building with 10 guards circling every entrance. "aaaaand here we are!" Liz cried overjoyed about her dream job coming to life. "Now girls, Zach behave yourselves and text me when your done" Joe told me. I nodded and we all thanked him. Every since Joe started teaching at Gallagher he has become a fatherly figure for me. Mom says he was the closest person to dad besides her...when he dissapeared I started going to Joe or Abby for help or when I had problems. Mom was just too close to dad for my comfort. "Please raise your right" A mechanical voice boomed. I raised my right arm slightly after Zach raised his. "HOLY SHIT!" HE cried. "what happened you baby?" Bex asked stealing his cocky smirk. "It poked me! Look at the blood!" Zach yelled. "HAHaha!" Macey and I couldn't resist. "and you call yourself strong?" I teased. "Whatever lets just go make some moola!" Zach replied. We were met at the door by the C.I.A. leaders, they asked us to follow them to their office. "Cameron, Elizabeth, Macey, Rebbeca, Zach. I hope you know what you have signed up for" The man in the pantsuit said. "Now I need you to put these glasses on and answer my questions carefully." He added. "Zachary you're first. Zach nodded and put on the "special" glasses. "Zachary Goode. Do you plan to team up with the Circle of Cavan or contact them for any reason?" Pantsuit asked. "No sir". Zach replied. "Very well. Cameron. I stepped up and put on the glasses they made me reaaallly dizzy. "No sir I plan to help take down the Circle during my time with you but nothing more" I replied. He went through the same process for everyone and finally handed us some papers. "I want you to read carefully and sign at the bottom below your name." He told us. I read over the papers carefully. Safety..respect...covers...okay. "You may choose your contract...We recommend 5-10 years. If you do sign up for under 5 years the head office will make a decision about your job." He was feeding us so much info at once. I signed a 6 year contract and said that after I turn 28 I'd like to have a year off and decide when I'll work again. "Ladies. Zach. You will get 3 million a year and a paycheck will be given to you at the end of every month the paycheck is 250000 a month. You will receive the check when you come to us to do all the paperwork and will be given an office here at the C.I.A. we ask that you stay in the Roseville area or if you prefer to move you will have to sign a different contract and will be asked to sign with another group or our good friends M16." he smiled. We all handed in our papers...What would I do in 6 years. Maybe I would be married? who knows? I pulled out my iPhone.

**Hey Joe just finished signing our contracts 3 MILLION a year. They're showing us our offices now...should be done in 30. Does that work? -Cam**

****I clicked send and it sent the message to Joe. Turns out we all have offices either across or beside each others. Mine is in between Zach's and Bex's I'm connected with both of their offices thanks to the sliding glass doors. The director excused himself to answer his iPhone that was buzzing like hell. "Yes...alright..Agent Cameron Mogan, Abbigail Cameron, Rachel Morgan, Joe Solomon, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and Zachary Goode? And Elizabeth Sutton here on research track? Yes don't worry they'll be on their way tonight. Okay..sure. Thanks Henry. Alrighty. Goodbye." I overheard him talking to Henry? My mind was racing! My first mission surrounded by the people I love! If only Dad could be here he would be so proud. "UHH HEM! Can you guys start tonight?" HE asked! "OF Course!" We answered. "Okay well we seem to have tracked a Circle Operative walking into a vent in a mall in California..You guys up to it?" he asked. We nodded. "be here at 3 PM sharp." he said. we had 2 hours. Until our very first official mission


	6. Chapter 6

"Cammie?" My mom called. "IN here" I replied. She walked into our suite, We as in Bex, Macey, Liz and I were still living in the suite we entered many years ago. Now at the age of 22 we were preparing for our very first official mission with JOE SOLOMON, ABBIGAIL CAMERON, and RACHEL MORGAN. Could life get any better? Well yes..but in reality NO. "The M16 seems to have caught a mysterious drug dealer in Paris. We are going undercover to try and track and arrest him or her. They think he is a man...highly trained spy. Black hair, Tall muscular figure, glasses geeky." She told us. I looked at Bex trying to decipher if the look on her face was reading exactly what i was thinking. I got the message. "Heyy umm Mom. I think the mysterious person is Dr. Steven Sanders." I told her as calmly as possible. "ZAAAACH!" I called. He came rushing in from his suite across the hall. "Hey Mrs. Morgan, Ladies" He gestured to us. "Morning Mr. Goode. Dr. Steven Sanders is to be was the headmaster of Blackthorne. Am i correct?" Headmistress Morgan asked him. "Yes Ma'am" He replied. "And does this look like him in ANY way?" She asked Holding up the picture the M16 had taken. "Yes Ma'am very much so. Why do you ask?" Zach was clearly confused and not showing it. But I knew him best and he never shows confusion. He is that goode. "You see our mission is to track him down because he has been selling illegal drugs in Paris." Rachel explained. "Mrs. Morgan may I please see that picture?" Liz asked shyly. "Of course Liz." My mom handed her the picture. "Mrs. Morgan! Cammie! Bex! Look! The box he is holding! Its its! Oh sh-" Liz was now yelling and telling us to follow her to Dr. Fib's lab. "DR. FIBS!" She yelled. "Liz dear I'm here I'm here! Whats wrong darling" he asked worriedly. "Sir are you short about 20 bottles of the memory erasing tea?" Liz asked. "Why yes, I thought maybe you or Headmistress had used some" He replied his body shaking. "I- Is that Dr. Sanders!" HE asked suddenly making the connection. "YES and he stole it!" Macey yelled. My mom was sitting down beside Abby and Joe shaking her head. "Rachel calm down. Let's just go take him down." Mr. Solomon said. Mr. Solomon's iPhone started ringing. "hello? Okay thanks I will be there shortly." He said to the person on the other line. "Okay Ladies, Zach lets get this show on the road!" he exclaimed. HUh? we all asked in chorus. "The jet is here" Joe sighed. We laughed and Zach smirked. Yes Zach LOVES to fit in. Zach pick-pocketted me on the jet and then cracked my password and changed it. HE stole my iPhone and changed the password, NOW my password is Zach-is-hot ... I must admit. Zach is pretty good at what he does but I'm better. I stole his wallet as well as HIS iPhone. I changed HIS password to Cammie-is-hot ... then I started counting his cash and looking through his wallet. "Gallagher girl! Missing something?" he asked holding up my phone. "Hmm maybe..missing anything yourself Blackthorne boy? I asked him. "Nah you couldn't have pick-pocketted me" HE smirked. "Well It seems your wrong" I smirked holding up his wallet AND phone. "heyyy! How'd you-" He trailed off. "Because she's a gallagher girl." MY aunt abby finished. "Nice job squirt! I thought you would beat him! Even Joe thought you could easily pickpockett him. He remembers your father taug-" Abby trailed off too. Regretting bringing my father up. Yes okay! He is dead. K.I.A. But yet I was sensitive to the subject. "hmm I'd like to order this new lululemon jacket online..its only $450 maybe I'll use Zach's handy credit card." I smirked. "Knock yourself out Gallagher girl. I get 3 million a year anyways. While you're on the Lulu website, I wouldn't mind the new MENS make it or brake it jacket. Granite Gray please." He grinned ear to ear. "For bloody real?" Bex asked. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Zach teased. "I wish Grant bought me $500 Jackets" Bex sighed. "I'm glad Jonas doesn't buy me that ginormous stuff" Liz said and we all laughed. Liz is too petite and doesn't fit into Lulu. "Hey Joe are you on the Lulu website buying me $600 jackets?" abby hollered to her boyfriend (who happened to be the one and only Joe Solomon). "Sorry Abby, I don't get payed 3 million a year. I'm down to 1.5 million because of teaching at Gallagher. So I'm telling you to wait until Christimas." Joe replied. "I wish Zach was my boyfriend" Abby muttered. We all laughed except for Joe who was shooting daggers at Zach and Abby. Abby and Bex had discovered Lululemon and ever since had been addicted. It was comfy and Macey approved but not until now had we been able to afford it. I was on Zach's phone typing in his VISA number when he whispered "Hey Cam can you go back to the men's I'd like to order that Jacket for Joe in Navy I think he'd like it and we probably won't be done this mission before his birthday next week" I did as I was told and ordered Joe his "Beautiful" Jacket. Abby had been eavsdropping and sent Zach a text.** "Hey buddy work on whispering more quietly ;-) When is Joe's Birthday exactly?" **"Hey Abbs it's Cam. His birthday is on July 10th. I hav heard all you and Joe's conversations since you came to Gallagher 2 weeks ago ;-)" I sent back. **"Thx squirt ur the best! I'm off to the Nike site. Mayb a pink track suit?! ;-) haha" **Abby wrote back. I logged off the internet and continued my serious game of temple run. I had beat Zach's high score and he was looking through my instagram. I reached for my phone back and Zach locked it and i handed his back. I unlocked my iPhone without missing a beat. "Gallagher Girl what did you do?" Zach whined. "I'm not sure Blackthorne Boy but you are predictable" I smirked matching his tone. "Ha got it!" He yelled overjoyed. "Wow Zach you really think that eh? You tried that?" I questioned. "Well-um-ye-you are hot Gallagher Girl no question about that" He replied with a smirk. It was going to be a L-O-N-G ride to Paris.


	7. Chapter 7

"Waaake Up NOW CAMERON!" I heard the one and only Bex Baxter. I must've fell asleep on the ride. Thank God. I mean sure Zach was a GOD he was hot. But he was cocky. But he was hot. And strong. And-. "Cam! Everyone gather here" Yelled Abby. "Okay first off Hotel rooms. Rachel?" Abby looked at my mom. "So rooms, Cammie and Bex, their room is attached to Macey and Liz's. Zach and Joe. Abby and I. All good?" She asked we nodded and she continued. "Joe you have the fake ID's Passports and so on?" She asked Solomon. "Well DUUUH."He replied smirking. "Okay Cammie is now Kristy Curve. Bex is Vivian Belis. Macey is Nola Muck. Liz is Izzy lage. Zach is John . Abby is Katie Julias. Rachel is Courtney Com. And I am James Bond. I'm just kidding. I'm Jacob lurvey. Everyone goode?" (pun intended) Joe asked. We answered in a chorus of yes. "Okay your C.I.A. ID's these are real dont lose them" He said. Mine read:

**_Cameron Morgan_**

**_18 years of age_**

**_Allies: Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Zachary Goode._**

**_Family: Abbigail Cameron (Aunt), Rachel Morgan(Mother), Matthew Morgan (Father) (M.I.A.)_**

**_Current Mission: Dr. Steven Sanders was caught at 18:36 minutes of July 9th in Paris, France dealing out Dr. Fibs' memory erasing tea to unknown subjects. Mission: Find Dr. Sanders and bring to C.I.A. for debrief and charges. _**

**_C.I.A. number: 2157985642  
_**

Wow! The C.I.A. has BIG files on me! TEEHEE! "Okay now your fakes" Mr. solomon handed me mine.

_**Kristy Curve**_

_**23 years of age**_

_**Born: 22/5/1989**_

Apparently thats all people will ask for. The jet was landing. I could see flowers and ooh! The Eiffel tower! I stepped off the jet and admired the scent of perfume and flowers. "Enjoy, Notice things. Watch people schedules" Mr. Solomon said. "Cammie watch out!" Abby yelled. I sensed running behind me and grabbed the hand slammed the person onto the ground threw a punch broke his nose. I had it hands tied to his feet. IN a reaaallly bad position. "Search him" Zach demanded. Bex started searching him immediately. "Here" The man said. He handed me something that he had pulled out of his boot. It was a C.I.A. ID like mine his read:

_**Edward Townsend**_

_**42 years of age**_

_**Allies: N/A**_

_**Family: N/A**_

_**Current Mission: Serving for C.I.A. temporary leave from M16. Act backup for Agent Cameron Morgan and co. **_

_**C.I.A. number: 1235869875**_

_****_"He's clean" I said passing his ID to Zach who passed it along. "I'm your backup" Agent Townsend said. "Anytime you need help you just need to say backup into your comms and I'll be there." He added. I released him.

_Events that have happened in the last couple hours By Cameron Morgan:_  
_-Stalker man seems to be my backup_

_-Zach bought me a pretty sweater_

_-Abby's jealous of it_

_-I signed a 3 million contract with the C.I.A._

__"lets head over to the hotel" Joe said. I hopped into a limo with the rest of the crew. We arrived in a matter of minutes. "Velcome to ze Hotel Pari" The Door man said. I smiled warmly at him. It was going to be a damn fun mission!


	8. Chapter 8

"BEEEX!" I yelled. Rebecca Baxter is a HEAVY sleeper. Arrrrrrrrrrgh. I walked into the washroom and grabbed our ice bucket. Hell Yeah. Shes getting it bad. I walked over to her bed and whispered "last chance". Well of course it didn't work. Here it goes..1,2,3 I dumped it on her. "AHHHHHH! BLOODY HELL" Bex screamed. Macey, looking as stunning as always already dressed and ready to go in red shorts, a navy blue polo, her white coach bag and 300,000 dollar jewelry on. Liz was wearing purple short-shorts with a light pink cardigan. I, However, was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, my favourite hollister blouse and my birthday present from Macey...A purple coach purse (yeah the $1062 one). Bex was in her Calvin Klein PJ's. oyyyyyy. She jumped out of bed and leaped towards me. I caught her foot and swung her into the bathroom. Liz put a lock on the door so that Bex couldn't get out until Liz typed in the 30 letter code. And you could only unlock it from the outside, Hehe. Bex started hitting the door and then gave up after about 10 minutes and no damage to the door. "Take a shower Baxter you smell" Macey smirked. Liz looked slightly worried but then realized how funny it was that WE had BEX trapped. I love my life...

* * *

Bex had finally agreed to take a shower and Joe was loading the van with all our necessities. My mom was sitting in the van wearing a VERY tight catsuite, showing her six pack. Nice job mom way to impress Joe. Zach and Joe had catsuits that were looser, that way they could shoot with ease. My mom handed us catsuits and told us to put them in our purse. There were papers in each catsuit. Mine read:

**Macey McHenry will persuade Dr. Sanders into an alley by flirting. Disguises needed. **How cheesey I thought. **Elizabeth Sutton will be reading instructions on comms. Rachel Morgan along side Joe Solomon will be waiting for cue. Macey will push him against the wall and ask him if he has any secrets when he says his answers McHenry says I do and leads him to a hotel they will reserve a room and macey will ask him whats in his briefcase. He says nothing or nothing important (or something else) and Cameron Morgan alongside Zachary Goode and Rebecca Baxter run into room tie Dr. Sanders to chair beside the bed where he will be sitting and Macey McHenry removes her disguise. Seconds later Joe Solomon and Rachel Morgan enter retrieving the briefcase and calling into C.I.A. The helicopter arrives and Sanders is taken to debrief and jail. **

"Sounds good eh?" Zach asked. I felt him sneak up beside me. "Everyone Good?" Mrs. Morgan called out. "YES" we all replied. Macey had a huge part in this roll but she was good and could do it easily. "Okay were stopping at starbucks and everyone can change kay?" Joe asked. We nodded and Macey had her makeup kit in hands she stuffed wigs and contacts with nose puddy and other things into her purse. "Disguises much" Liz rolled her eyes. Macey pouted and nodded. We arrived and I thought about ordering a breakfast sandwich. I ordered a bacon and gouda one. I ran into the washroom and changed..I came out and walked over to the pickup counter to get my sandwich. I saw Zach waiting there with a sandwich of his own while Bex had a White Chocolate Mocha and a Bagel. Macey with some tall frappe and a cinnamon bun and Liz with a tea and a scone. Men were staring and winking, Zach protectively put his arm around my waist. Oh C'mon Zach its not like they're gonna eat me up. But we did look hawt in our catsuits. We walked to the van and hopped in, Joe was eying our sandwiches with a furrowed eye brow. I laughed "Sorry Joe we missed Breakfast. I can't get up early like you and mom." I explained. My mom just laughed. I finished my sandwich as Joe pulled up to a street parking spot. "Okay Macey he should be in this cafe. Here are your comms, yell help if needed and those three will tail you and Rachel and I will tail them." Joe told her. Macey hopped out of the van and entered 'Le Cafe Paris' Zach, and I followed. Macey found him without a thought. "Oh!Steve is that you!?" She asked. He looked so surprised. "Remember me? From the ball you attended last week?" Macey said. Macey had put brown contacts in and had made her nose slightly pointier. "Oh yes we went to the er- hotel room and we were-er-um having-um-" He trailed off. "Oh yes! Making love! Isn't it wonderful?" She smiled. He grinned and nodded. "Wow he sure was drunk" Zach muttered, I laughed. He had a briefcase as planning it had stains on the side from Dr. Fibs tea. "Follow me Steve" Macey laughed her flirty laugh. We tailed them to the alley waiting behind the garbage bin. Macey walked with him hand-in-hand to the hotel. They got a room and we tailed them up to it. We checked in with Liz and everyone through comms. "Cam, where are we gonna hide?" Bex whispered. "In the closet duuh" Zach replied smirking. "Get a room" Bex muttered. "I have one" Zach smirked. Bex rolled her eyes and ran ahead she picked the lock and we snuck into the closet. "OH Stevey what's in that briefcase?" Macey asked him innocently. "OH nothing babe." He replied. Wow predictable. "Nothing eh?" I asked as I leapt into the room Bex tied him to the chair, Macey ripped her wig and nose off, she carefully removed her contacts and Zach walked up to him I walked beside Zach. "Dr. Steve, Fancy meeting you here." Zach said coldly. "Mr. Goode you are very talented" He replied. "Thank you sir, Rachel! Joe!" Zach called and in came mom and Joe. Joe went for the briefcase. Mom called the C.I.A. "Mission Accomplished!" Liz yelled running into the room with 2 C.I.A. Guards in tow. Joe was looking through the briefcase and realized there were only two tea bags left. That means 18 are out in the world. Steve was getting dragged away by guards looking ashamed. Good he should be. Zach swept me up and started singing while dancing with me. I started laughing uncontrollably. Good times, I thought, good times.

**Hi guys! I won't be on for a while bcuz of winter break. :-( but review should i write more chapters? I think its done. Maybe I shld concentrate on Macey McHenry's real mission?**

**xx- Kelsey  
**


End file.
